Toy Story: Aquí Estaré Para Tí
by PizzaBigLover
Summary: Cuando Andy rechaza a Woody por su brazo roto, el pobre vaquero ahora pasa desconsolado abandonado y triste. Pero cuando viene su amigo Buzz las cosas cambian, a un mundo de sentimientos secretos y amor entre estos dos chicos. Yaoi WoodyxBuzz Nota: No apto para menores contiene cosas fuertes. Clasificado M por eso.


Toy Story: Aquí estaré para ti

**Debo decir que siempre me ha gustado la pareja Yaoi BuzzxWoody, la única que me gusta las demás son de puras parejas normales MxH y no HxH asi que disfruten de esta historia de dos amigos que a la larga del tiempo expresan sus más profundos sentimientos por ellos.**

Woody se encontraba acurrucado solo debajo de la cama de su dueño y mejor amigo Andy bueno mejor dicho ex -amigo desde que él había perdido su brazo Andy ya no lo quiso más de su lado lo abandonó completamente, Andy jugaba con los otros juguetes y con él nada. Pasaban días enteros en los cuales el pobre vaquero rompía en un llanto de total agonía, angustia y tristeza, los que parecían ser ojos café oscuro ahora eran un rojo chillante fuerte. Sus sollozos eran incesantes, sus lágrimas imparables, y solo con una mano para limpiarlas. Sus otros amigos juguetes ya no hallaban que hacer con el desconsolado Woody, le daban consuelo, compañía y palabras dulces pero nada de lo que intentaban, animaba al abandonado y roto vaquero.

"Ya no, llores Woody, estamos contigo." Dijo Rex tratando de sonar compasivo con el vaquerito solo.

"Andy… y-y-ya no me quiere… soy un juguete abandonado." Sollozaba Woody sin dejar de estar acurrucado de lado dándole la espalda a su amigo tiranosaurio, Rex decidió dejarlo solo un segundo. Si algo recordaba es que tenía un gran afecto por Buzz Lightyear. El dinosaurio fue a buscar al guardián espacial que se encontraba reparando su navecita de cartón por un décima vez.

"Oh, Buzz te necesito, tenemos un código azul."

¿¡Código azul?! Donde se encuentra el desconsolado. Pregunto el guardián espacial con cara de preocupado.

Es Woody, Buzz no para de lamentar su pérdida. Explicó el dinosaurio al guardián espacial, el cual cambió su rostro por uno extremadamente preocupado.

-No hay tiempo que perder, voy a verlo

Buzz fue camino a donde se encontraba Woody y sus lágrimas incesantes, no le costó nada averiguar en donde estaba escondido por los lamentos y sollozos que se escuchaban debajo de la cama de Andy. El guardián espacial se metió debajo de la cama y palmeó la espalda de Woody con cariño mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa, Woody giró su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas a su amigo intergaláctico, el estado de ánimo del vaquero estaba muy abajo.

-Que quieres Buzz, ahora no quiero hablar, estoy abandonado, solo ¡PERDIDO SIN ANDY! Lloraba el vaquero con lágrimas grandes, llegó a voltearse boca abajo con sus manos en la cara, llorando sin parar, no le importaba si era hombre o no, hasta en los tiempos más difíciles los hombres derramaban lágrimas. Buzz solo sacudió su cabeza y sostuvo de cerca al inconsolable vaquero en sus plásticos brazos de espacial.

-Ya, Woody no llores más, aquí estoy para darte compañía consuelo o lo que necesites. Lo consoló Buzz no dejando de mecerlo suavemente. Esto se miraba bien extraño, que hubiera cariño de hombre a hombre y no de mujer a hombre, pero como se trataba de buenos amigos no importaba en lo absoluto, Woody y Buzz se querían demasiado, tenían depositada toda su confianza entre los dos, si uno estaba triste o desolado el otro claro que mostraría consuelo.

-Buzz… Andy.- Woody tenía lágrimas atrapadas entre sus ahora rojos chillante ojos, Buzz tomó un pañuelo de tela y secó las lágrimas de su amigo con cuidado y usando palabras de total ternura.

-Shhh, todo está bien, aunque no juegues con Andy, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Buzz, aunque eso sea cierto me sentiría solo porque Andy y yo éramos, somo y seremos los mejores amigos, hasta la fecha de ayer que abandonó por este estúpido brazo.

Woody dijo viendo a su brazo desgarrado del lugar en donde debería de estar, sus ojos expulsaban nuevas lágrimas, Buzz era muy paciente, y si consolar a Woody tardaría bastante tiempo pues ocuparía todo el tiempo posible para consolarlo, abrazarlo acariciarlo y sobre todo darle amor, cosa que necesitaba a gran nivel.

-Escucha Woody, yo puedo ayudarte con lo que pueda, y creo que la única manera de recuperar a Andy seria volver a cocer tu brazo en su lugar de nuevo utilizando gran cantidades de aguja e hilo.

Woody sabia que su amigo intergaláctico tenía toda la razón, pero lo que le preocupaban eran las agujas y el dolor, él ya estaba traumado de tanto sufrimiento en la casa de Sid.

-Buzz, claro que esa es la solución a mi problema, pero hay otro dilema y no me da vergüenza decirlo

Se tapó los ojos con sus manos sollozando silenciosamente. Buzz le volver a palmear el hombro.

-Tu miedo al dolor, no debes pensar en eso, me tienes a mi de tu lado, y la ayuda de los demás compañeros de juego, Tú nunca estarás solo siempre me tendrás de tu lado por siempre y para siempre. En el infinito…

-Y más haya Sonrió Woody después de tantos días lamentándose a la manera húmeda, ya de sentirse valiente con la compañía del intergaláctico, Woody no tenía nada de que temer, tenía a su Buzz Lightyear de su lado, al cual quería expresar sentimientos profundos.

Buzz cargó a Woody hacia la sala de reparación juguete, lo colocó suavemente en la camilla, hasta sostuvo su mano como si estuviera entrando en labor de parto, el doctor Cara de Papa vino con las herramientas adecuadas para procesar con la operación. Woody todavía tenía miedo, de las agujas y el dolor, pero como tenía a su mejor amigo de su lado, estaba seguro. La señora Cara de Papa ayudó con enhebrar la aguja con el hilo.

-Muy bien Woody, esto dolerá un poco pero ya pasara. Aseguro el doctor al paciente, él cerro sus ojos del completo sosteniendo la mano de Buzz fuertemente al sentir el puyón de la aguja, medio gritó un poco, lágrimas salieron, pero se calmó porque Buzz estaba de su lado consolándolo y acariciando su cabeza con ternura y cariño.

Horas más tarde, Woody ya tenía su brazo devuelta, abrió los ojos para verse como nuevo y la sonrisa del guardián espacial.

-¡Bueno ya regrese! Estoy como nuevo. Abrazó a Buzz muy feliz, los dos compartieron el abrazo más dulce que podría existir.

En la noche ambos juguetes compartían la cama de Andy juntos, acariciándose mutuamente.

-Buzz, desde siempre he querido decirte esto, pero… Te amo, eres todo para mí, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

-Pues déjame decirte que lo mismo va para ti, Woody de mi vida, siempre he sentido este sentimiento por ti, solo que me daba pena decirlo, pero Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Woody apagó la luz y compartió un beso con Buzz el cual duró por varias horas hasta que se durmieron uno sobre otro.

**Vaya mi primer fic Yaoi sobre Woody y Buzz, seguiré escribiendo SOLAMENTE de esta pareja las demás no involucraran Yaoi ni nada de eso, este fic es especial.**


End file.
